Monday Morning
by snoochie76
Summary: This is just a little one shot about the passion that is Morgan and Garcia. I hope you all like it its my first time trying something kinky. Please be kind in your reviews


_Monday Morning_

**Penelope sat in there Monday morning briefing sipping her coffee like she did every morning. She listened intently to what Hotch was instructing them on, it was then she felt it from across the table. His gaze sure she and Derrick always flirted they definitely had a bond way deeper than any two co workers at the BAU ever had, and sure they were all close and always there for each other not just on the clock but in their private lives as well they were a family unit. Ha she laughed on the inside if the rest of their team only knew what went down on the mandatory week they just had off.**

**Uh Hello earth to Garcia! Hotch tapped his knuckles on the table to get her brain to focus on what he had just said to her. Where were you just now? Did you hear what I just said Garcia. We need you to go with us on this one is that clear? Wheels up in 60 he stated as he stood up from his seat. I am giving everyone an extra 30 minutes because I know Garcia needs extra time to prep her equipment. Everyone stared at her and waited for her to come back from whatever planet she was on.**

**I am so sorry boss man yes, I heard you loud and clear she fumbled her papers together as she tried to regain her train of thought WORK WORK WORK FOCUS GIRL she screamed inside of her head. She was so busy thinking of all the ways he brought her to orgasm after orgasm over the past 7 days they just had off he bent her and twisted her and stretched her into position after position and she loved every second of it! Shit she barely knew how she was able to walk!**

**As she hurried off to prep her travel babies that were always ready at the drop of a dime she only had to do a quick run through to make sure everything she needed was ready to go. Of course her go bag always stayed in her office in the closet. Just as she got back into her office to pull out all of her equipment she jumped on her headset to call down for two tech assistants to transport all her equipment to the government airfield. With that major task done she began to make changes to her ensemble for this trip she had just bent over to take off her stilettos, surely not a traveling type shoe she thought to herself. It was right at that moment she felt a large strong masculine hand wrap around the back of her neck to hold her down in the very awkward position. Her panties were instantly drenched just from his rough demanding touch.**

**Did I give you permission to take those sexy ass shoes off woman? The thick sound of his voice made her clit and nipples rock hard. She knew she had better answer him correctly if they planned on making the jet on time. As she tried to form her words correctly his free hand dropped his go bag and he begun to massage her already sore and increasingly wet pussy through her silk panties. I know you love to see me in my stilettos daddy but I figured since I was going to be traveling on the plane it would be best if put something more practical on my feet. Is that that ok with you Daddy she shuddered through the end of the explanation due to the fact she was Cumming and gushing all down Derrick hand as he continued to finger fuck her roughly. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her as he stood her up straight and pressed her back firmly against his chest so she could feel just how hard she made him that quickly. Do you see what you do to me baby? Do you feel it? Yes Daddy I feel it. Her breath finally started to even back out, as she came back to reality. Derrick I have a question she stated as she rested her head on his shoulder. What is it baby he asked her as he sucked her juices off of his fingers which did nothing but make her wish they will still in bed naked which is where they had spent the majority of the week. Promise me you wont laugh Morgan. He promised as he looked at his watch. What's up sexy? Where are we going because I was so lost in there? He tried not to laugh as she smacked his rock hard butt. I knew that's what you were going to say Garcia I know you better than you know yourself woman she zoned out of almost that entire briefing and I can even tell you when you did it. That's why I hate profilers sometimes she laughed at her own self as she slipped on her slacks and shoe boots. Oh and by the way we are going to San Fran. She froze as she shut her babies down and looked at him like he was crazy. Don't play with me Morgan are you serious? Yes that's why Hotch is bringing you because he knows that you know any and everything underground about your hometown now lets go.**

**With that they where off to the jet hand in hand of course. All smiles like she always in the hands of HIM**


End file.
